


Wandering Eyes

by akihikoakausagisan



Series: Kuroo & Kenma Drabbles [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Funny, Kuroo Loves Kenma’s Butt, M/M, Short, distraction, practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akihikoakausagisan/pseuds/akihikoakausagisan
Summary: Kuroo can’t keep his eyes off Kenma during Practice, and he gets hit in the face for it.





	Wandering Eyes

“Fuck!” Kuroo yelled as a volleyball slammed into his face, head on. He fell backwards and held his nose, praying it wasn’t broken. 

“HA! Dude where are you today? In space or something? I even shouted at you!” Taketora yelled at him, laughing. 

Kuroo got up grumpily and rubbed his face, his hair falling around messily on his forehead.  
From a little ways across the court Kenma smiled a bit in amusement as he looked over at his wounded friend.  
Kuroo noticed his smirk and flushed. 

“Not funny! It fucking hurt,” he shouted at his best friend, quietly adding “‘s all your fault anyway..”  
the raven shook head and tried to focus. 

“It was a little funny.” Kenma murmured as he walked past Kuroo, getting in position.  
Kuroo rolled his eyes and tried not to get distracted again. But he couldn’t help himself as his eyes followed Kenma’s form, who walked away from him. His shorts were much too short, Kuroo decided, so it wasn’t his fault that he couldn’t keep his eyes off of those smooth, pale thighs and round ass..  
Wham!  
Another ball slammed into the ground next to Kuroo. He saw Yaku on the other side of the new, scowling.

Kenma was going to be the death of him.

 

Later after practice when everyone was cleaning up, Kuroo went to grab his water bottle and ran into the pudding head in the locker room.  
As Kuroo walked in, he just caught a glimpse of Kenma pulling up a clean pair of shorts over black briefs that hid nothing from wandering eyes. 

Kuroo smirked and crept up behind the boy before pouncing and grabbing his clothed ass.  
Kenma jumped and let out a yelp.  
“Kuroo!”

“Mhm.” Kuroo hummed as he squished Kenma’s plush bottom.

“Let go Kuroo.. I’m trying to change..!” Complained the cat eyed boy.

“Ah, but your butt is so amazing. An ass like yours shouldn’t be allowed in shorts that short. It’s way too distracting.” Kuroo said into his ear, grinning at Kenma’s half hearted scowl.

“That why you almost broke your nose earlier?” The pudding head asked, now smirking himself.  
Kuroo rolled his eyes.  
“You’d understand if you could witness yourself from behind almost 24/7.” 

“Hmm..would I really?” Kenma said, a small smile on his lips.

“Yep.” Kuroo replied, squeezing the boy’s upper thigh.

 

The Nekoma players stood, dumbfounded in the doorway, watching the scene.  
“Are they always like this..?”


End file.
